


red red wine (goes to my head)

by MissYouSoFar



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/pseuds/MissYouSoFar
Summary: If anyone asked Steven, he would blame Australia. Fucking Australia.





	red red wine (goes to my head)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for oh-dear-dani on tumblr who prompted me with Steven/Andrew, accidental confession. So, I kind of took some liberties with the wine episode to make this work, but here we have it. 
> 
> Beta'd by the bestest friend ever, Casey. Who may have an Ao3 account but I'm not sure. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from Red Red Wine by UB40

If anyone asked Steven, he would blame Australia. Fucking Australia.

They were at the second wine location and it literally couldn’t have been more romantic.

The wine was so good and the view (and Andrew) were so pretty, that, once he swallowed the bite of venison Andrew fed him, it just slipped out.  “I love you.”

Andrew paused, his own bite of venison halfway to his mouth. “Huh?”

Adam asked him something, but Steven couldn’t really hear anything over the sound of his heartbeat.  He took another gulp of wine, careful to not look at Andrew. It really _did_ compliment the venison.  “I...uh. I love _it_. The earthy taste of the deer, with the crisp, almost spicy wine. It’s perfect. I love...it.”

He looked up after a moment when Andrew remained silent. Andrew stared at something just over his shoulder, completely expressionless, which, with Andrew, could mean absolutely anything. “Andrew?”

This snapped Andrew out of his thoughts, and he smiled. It should have comforted Steven, but Andrew still wasn’t really looking at him. “Yeah. It makes the wine seem a little bit more rugged and connected to the earth in a way that I’ve never appreciated before.”

They finished their glasses of wine, saving some of the venison for Adam. Andrew took Adam’s camera with the intention of shooting some b-roll inside, leaving Steven alone with his thoughts. 

Fucking Australia.

***

 

They made it back to the hotel with minimal awkwardness. Andrew’s French accent cut through some of the tension.

The plan, before Steven put his foot in his mouth, was to get lunch, grab the spare camera batteries, and head back out for the third wine location, but when they’re getting out of the van, Adam begged off with the promise to meet up with them after his headache went away. Andrew shooed him away, insisting they could get the gear upstairs without him.  

“Do you want to eat?” Steven asked on the way to the elevator. His stomach churned with anxiety.

“I’m not really hungry,” Andrew said. “Do you want to watch something?”

Steven nodded, pressing the number for their floor. He was tempted to fill the ride with small talk, but he didn’t really know what he would say. ‘Sorry for making things weird’? ‘Sorry I told you I love you’? He settled for drumming his fingers on the railing to fill the silence.

Andrew stepped out of the elevator first, pulling the trolley of equipment behind him to the room. He pushed it inside and out of the way, holding the door open for Steven.

“So, what do you want to--” Steven didn’t finish his sentence before Andrew  stepped into his space, a fistful of Steven’s shirt in his hands, and tugged until their lips met in a kiss.

Andrew shuffled forward, pushing Steven back until the back of his legs hit the mattress and he fell back on the bed, taking Andrew with him.

Steven took back every bad thing he said about Australia. Australia was amazing.

He slid his hands up the back of Andrew’s shirt, up, up, up until Andrew raised his arms to let Steven take it off. Steven gently scraped his fingernails down Andrew’s stomach, reveling in Andrew’s quiet gasp.

“This is not how I expected this day to go,” Steven confessed. “I kind of thought I messed everything up.”

Andrew laughed. “Shut up, Steven.”

***

 

Later, when they’re at All Saints Estate, looking at Andrew, Steven didn’t even try to stop himself, and said, “And it has the touch of a lover…”

Andrew’s laugh was quiet and beautiful. “I kind of get what you mean.”

Steven wished he could kiss him, lick the taste of thousand dollar wine from his tongue, but they have more wine to drink, and really they have all the time in the world.

Steven _loved_ Australia.


End file.
